marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Squadron Vol 1 3
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Ground the Eagle! | Synopsis2 = In the year 1970, rocket test pilot Blast Revere has become smitten by a woman named Wanda Lane. While out piloting a rocket he tries to show off to her by doing a series of fancy manoeuvres and ends up crashing his ship instead. Knocked out of the rocket, Revere then feigns injury winning the feelings of young Miss Lane. However as their romance blossoms, Wanda comes to worry about the constant danger that Blast will experience on the job and asks him to make a choice: their relationship or his career. Instead of choosing, Blast instead takes Wanda out in a rocket to see outer space, convincing her that he can keep both, but she still worries about his safety. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Terror From the Deep! | Synopsis3 = LLA 38 has created the Disasto-Ray, a monitoring device that can alert Space Squadron of any dangers in the solar system. When the device is activated it shows them a volcano erupting but does not disclose the location. Jet mobilizes the Space Squadron to find the source but comes up empty handed. When he reports to Blast Revere, Blast's son Edgar takes this moment to try discredit Jet. Blast is forced to tell Jet to find results or face disciplinary action. However, LLA discovers where the disaster is happening: In the Dead Sea on Neptune. The Space Squadron then blasts off to investigate. They are brought to the Dead Sea by the Fish Men of Saturn and are shocked when the long though extinct Octopus-Men rise out of the volcano to attack their foes the Fish-Men. While on Earth, Edgar monitors the battle on the Disasto-Ray and knowing that the Space Squadron faces long odds attempts to sabotage the machine to stop anyone from assisting them. He is caught by Dawn, but quickly makes an excuse and covers his tracks. She then sends an order to the people of Neptune to activate their pumps and drain the Dead Sea. This gives the Space Squadron the edge they need to defeat the Octopus-Men. When Jet and his crew return home, Dawn tells him how her brother helped save his life, but Jet finds this suspicious. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Man Who Dared! | Synopsis4 = Mitchell Harens was a pioneering rocket pilot who in 1961 developed a rocket that fly intercontinental distances. Using his company the White Eagle Corporation to construct the rocket he successfully blasts off from Manhattan and lands in Japan where he is celebrated for his success. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Space Demons! | Synopsis5 = Edgar Revere is once more plotting to get rid of his rival for leadership of the Space Squadron, Jet Dixon. This time he has captured an entire crate full of illegal Space Demons which he plans to plant on the Solar 1 and frame Jet for having. Arriving on Earth, he tells Chief Denning of the Secret Patrol about discovering that Jet has Space Demons hidden on his ship and Denning promises to investigate. Meanwhile, Jet and Dawn Revere petition her father again to allow them to get married, but once again he denies them reminding Dawn how her mother died of heartbreak due to the stress caused by his job. Soon, Jet is called with the other members of Space Squadron are asked to pilot the ship for a science observer, unaware that the "observer" is really Chief Denning. However LLA 38 is suspicious and his telepathic powers reveal the truth to him. When going to warn Rusty about what is going on the two find the crate of Space Demons but Rusty accidentally frees them. With the Space Demons running amok aboard the ship, LLA orders Max to open the ship door and the creatures suddenly fly out. LLA explains to all aboard that Space Demons instinctively attack anyone who put them in captivity. Jet flys the Solar 1 after the Space Demons to find out who planted them on their ship and everyone is surprised to find Edgar Revere following them not far behind and under siege from the Space Demons. They contact Edgar and have him abandon ship so they rescue him and then the destroy the Space Demons. On their way back to Earth, Jet tells Edgar that he will not tell his father about his plot out of respect for Blast. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}